The assembly of an array of optical elements is often time consuming and costly. In one existing assembly, approximately one-hundred solar reflectors of a concentrating photovoltaic solar collector array are attached to a support structure. Each solar reflector is then adjusted individually in order to put each solar collector into the proper alignment in order to properly direct the sun's rays. This may be time intensive, expensive, unreliable, inaccurate, and/or may experience one or more additional types of problems.
A device, method of use, and/or method of manufacture is needed to decrease one or more problems associated with one or more of the existing devices and/or methods for assembling optical elements.